


With Friends

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is 2 months in pregnancy and is almost done being sick. When Armin, Mikasa, and Erwin came to visit, the kids have something fun. Sequal to With Help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a hurry because I need to do a chapter in In Time and starting Book of Desire part 2. So sorry if it seems rushed, but I need to finish at least two things today so yeah! Enjoy!

"Almost out of being sick daddy." Farlan and Isabel said as they sat next to Eren's bedside in his and Levi's room. "I know. I'm glad that will happen, because I need to get pumping." "Yeah daddy!" Farlan cheered. "Oh and where is your dad?" "He went to the store with Hannes and Kalura." Isabel answered. "Ahhh, okay. Did you both eat?" "Yeah!" "Good, now then, I need to rest for a moment please." "Okay daddy!" Both of them left leaving Eren lying back down on the bed. "6 more months and you will see your older siblings." He talked to his stomach with the baby inside. "Uncle Armin! Uncle Erwin! Aunt Mikasa! Albert! Justain!" Eren heard downstairs. "Oh boy... 3....2...1" "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Eren heard Levi yelling. "-Sigh- This isn't good."  
\----------  
Kalura and Hannes placed the groceries in the kitchen and went to Farlan and Isabel. Levi closed the door and gave a death glare at Erwin. "Justain, Albert, you can go play with the others." Mikasa told them. They nodded and went to the quadruplets. "What are you guys doing here in 6 in the morning? " Levi said. "Checking on Eren. Why? Oh and that the twins were bored so yeah." Erwin said. " Should have come at 8, but oh well." Armin mumbled. "Well you guys can check on him and the twins can play, just don't do that again when I am gone." "Ok." Mikasa said.  
\--------  
The three adults went upstairs to Eren and Levi's room and opened the door. "Hey Eren, feeling better?" Armin asked as they walked in. "Besides vomiting and nausea, good." Eren said as he was lying down. "Did you heard that Sasha and Connie are having a baby?" Mikasa asked Eren. "Yeah, that's great for them." Eren chimed. Connie and Sasha got married when the quadruplets were 4 and Erwin and Armin's twins at 3. " Anyway, I am gonna go take Bell and Farlan to them, is that okay?" Levi nodded. "Yeah, just bring them back at 9." Eren answered. "Great! Thanks. Well time to go!" Mikasa said. "Bye." "Stay safe." "Will do." She left with Isabel and Farlan. "Hey is it okay if we stay here tonight?" Erwin asked. "Ummmm. Why?" Levi asked. "Hanji." "Oh ok, of course you can." "Great and we will help you Eren." Armin chimed. "That's awesome! Thanks!" "No problem!" It is great to have them around.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta add another pregnancy, so yeah! Next chapter soon!


End file.
